lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Fathom
"Then you will have to find me." Darth Fathom Darth Fathom , formerly known as general sidestation, was the King Of The Vampire Empire during the first period of the great war of the brigade and the vampire empire. He is also Law's arch enemy.Fathom had made contact with law to tell them that his squad had a spy in it mist. Fathom told him about the attack that the all of the laws enemies will attack all the law brigade bases and ship yards. The Vampire Empire sent a fleet of ships to protect on of the their ship yards. When fathom talk to lawrence offered corran to join the law but corran refused to join them Fathom said no. quote from Fathom : let me stay with my squad to get you more information Before King General Sidestation Is The Leader King & Leader Of The Vampire Empire. He has 2 daughter's and 1 Son. Altho He Is Dying, He Is leaving Princess Ashley Sidestation the Vampire Army And soon She will be Queen. King Sidestation Also Turned Life Wiz Into A Vampire During The Battle At Vampire Castle. Later On in cwa Sidestation was murdered by conor arce. King General Sidestation Also Has A Few Pet's. Pet's: *Various Vampire Bat's Staging his own Death In 2011 near the end of the vampire empire brigade war he tried to kill conor arce, failed and conor fought back eventually stabbing him in the stomach and leaving him to "Die". After that sidestation disappeared. Confronting corran as soon as "corran radis" logged on lawrence confronted him saying that he knew his true identity and that the war was NOT over, in response to this sidestation said 'to bad you have to find me", added law off his friends list and disappeared. 9/30/2013 On 9/30/2013 Lawrence encountered Radis again and they agreed to be allies.The Treaty of the Empire was Signed on this day. Now all the Law Brigde enemies are planing to attack all their base but little did they know Corran Radis was a spy for Law now his fleet is protecting them at all cost so nothing can hurt the Vampire Empire and the Law's Brigade Empire. Sence then Corran Radis destroyed the Enemy's Fleet in a single day attack the ship yards and more. Law wasnt going to win at first until Radis told what will go on now law squad and allies are now powerfull than ever sence Radis help them stop the enemy where they stand now one thing that they need to do is to stop the council that was going to destory the Law Brigde. Corran went on patriol for at least a year to find that council and little to spare Law need help one more time so he turned around and help Law again with new ships for them and a armys and more so now we find the council once more again as a families and as brothers. Last night corran radis make contact with the enemy fleet above his home world ord mentall they ingage the fleet so get to the people on the planet surface but little did they know radis's ships had new weapons and shielding and law's fleet help radis as much as they could so they could return to the head base to protect it. Category:Males Category:Vampire's Category:The Vampire Empire Category:Jedi Category:Human's Category:Allies Category:The Twilight War Category:Royalty